


Married Life

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 1: Married Life, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra and Asami are married now. Things have changed, that's for sure. But really, they've stayed the same.





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Korrasami Week! Happy to be doing it, and hoping you'll follow the journey :)

Married life wasn’t all that different.

Sure, they slept in the same bed and lived in the same house, but really, they were already doing that before.

Kissed the same pair of lips, every single night. Saw the same woman every day, and fell in love with her- every day.

Korra still came home to Asami. Asami still came home to Korra.

So, really, what was different?

Their love did not change. If anything, it became deeper. It was with an established sense of permanency that they lived with now. Some core-binding pulse of the universe had been built, something that could never be broken. This bond of theirs felt as sure and as solid as any steady, fixed truth within the world.

Korra was meant to be with Asami. Asami was meant to be with Korra.

So, as serious as that was, as groundbreaking, and perhaps- gravitational -as that was, life was simpler.

Much, much simpler.

 

* * *

 

Korra woke up, and rolled over.

Asami was there.

Korra smiled, and kissed the tip of her nose.

Her wife stirred, tucking the blankets in, and curled closer into Korra. Magnetic attraction, they shared.

Korra spent most of her mornings, staring at Asami. It was her favorite thing to do.

She kissed her forehead- right above her eyes, one of her favorite places- and settled back down, gazing at the bedroom around them.

Dust floated in the sunlight, streaming from the window. It was 6:30 AM, Asami’s usual wake-up call. Normally, Korra didn’t wake up at this time, but recently, she realized that she’d miss the chance to watch Asami get ready.

And that, that was important.

Korra closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Satomobiles and people below. Birds, chirping. The hum of the universe.

Amber sun glazed in the dust of the room, swirling and illuminating the bedroom like antique artifacts. Warm. Comforting.

Korra breathed in, taking in the aroma. She wanted, for nothing more, than to wake up every day to this beauty, to this woman beside her.

“Mmm.” Asami stirred.

Korra slowly turned back to her, and laid a hand on her cheek. Asami nuzzled into it.

“Morning beautiful.”

Asami smiled, warm. “Morning gorgeous.” She stretched luxuriously, then shifted closer, until they were nose-to-nose.

Korra smiled. Every day, her world started with jasmine scent and emerald green. She loved this. There was nothing she didn’t love about it-

Asami kissed her, soft and gentle, and yet, no matter how many times they did this, Korra was still surprised, every single time. Asami was hers, and there was nothing in the world to say against it. Even more so, that Asami _wanted_ to be hers.

There was nothing that surprised Korra more, and yet, she spent every second of her life being grateful for it.

She felt like honey inside, and parted from the kiss, only to look into her wife’s eyes.

Asami’s eyes glazed with love.

It hadn’t been 5 minutes yet since Korra had woken up when she decided she wanted to stay like this forever.

 

* * *

 

 Asami loved the smell of bacon in the air. She could smell it through the shower steam and the makeup powder, as Korra made her breakfast.

She’d never asked her to. Korra just did.

Asami smiled, as she applied her eyeliner. She could hear Korra humming her favorite song, and the swish and clatter of a dish as it slid onto the table. Naga barked, and Korra laughed. She’d caught her bacon of the morning, and Asami heard the heavy thump of her tail.

“Good girl,” Korra purred, ruffling Naga’s fur.

Asami smiled, coming out of the bedroom. Korra looked up. Her eyes sparkled. And no matter how many times she saw Asami like this, she was always surprised at how extraordinarily beautiful her wife was.

“Breakfast’s on the table,” Korra said, standing up. Within a second, Korra’s arms slid around her, and kissed the lips with which Asami had just replenished.

Asami smirked. She was glad of the extra lipstick swatches she carried.

 

* * *

 

It was the evenings, though, that took Asami the best. It was when Korra came, to walk her home.

They strode together, in the twilight. Street lights faded amber. Dusk dawned. Korra took Asami by the waist. Two bodies pressed close.

Dinner was usually a casual affair. Quiet conversations over the dinner table, a candle lit if Asami was feeling the mood. Not necessarily romantic, but it was always a moment she wanted to hold special.

The Spirit World pulsed behind Korra. Korra shone brighter.

Once every meal, Korra would take Asami’s hand, and simply, look her in the eye. Her eyes never sparkled more in that moment, and Asami’s heart either beat very, very slow, for the world had frozen; or very, very fast, for her world became a blur.

There was no telling what effect she had, on Korra.

 

* * *

 

 If the evenings were the best, then the nights were absolutely divine. Asami usually took to reading, or working on her designs. Korra took to waterbending forms, a new pasttime to help her sleep at night.

Of course, the best way to help Korra sleep at night was to have Asami with her.

Asami crawled into bed, wrapping her arms around Korra. Korra settled into her, cheek on her collarbone.

Her wife breathed in deeply.

“I love this,” she sighed, and kissed Asami’s neck. Asami could feel the flutter of her eyelids as they closed shut. Her heart beat like a settling drum.  

Asami brushed her hair, and laid her hand there. A kiss, softly on the lips.

_I love this too._

With a heavy sigh, and the breath of wonders, the soft flutter of sleep overtook them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers! :)  
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
